


2nd

by IBK



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Birthday, Brotherly Affection, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBK/pseuds/IBK
Summary: Sorry this story is super short, but I wanted to get a story out on my birthday.Anyway, we all have that point in our lives where the birthday parties stop for different reasons age, expenses, but some people....just get forgotten.





	2nd

Sometimes being the youngest isn't always the best, your parents mix up your name with your siblings, you get pushed around, and sometimes...you just get forgotten. 

The clock ticked it's annoying tock in the Undertaker's darken home, as Kane sat alone in the dining room with only the light of his phone screen. He scrolled through Facebook, SnapChat, and Instagram looking at all his co-workers having fun and smiling, while he sadly sighed. Today was his birthday and usally Kane didn't care it was just a year closer to his slow coming demise, as Taker phrased it, but for some reason this year hurt.

Kane was always an emotional guy there was no stopping that, he cared for people, as he thought they did for him sometimes he cared a little too much, and scared people off. Taker told him time and time again, "You're too soft, you need to toughen up," but how could he? You can't extinguished a burning flame with a single ice cube. As, the photos flew across his screen, Kane rested his chin in his palm, while his heart began to race. 

With a grunt, Kane pushed his phone away nearly throwing off the table, as he leaned back in his wooden chair which creaked with the pressure. Without much of a warning, Kane was filled with rage, a rage that felt like a temper tantrum waiting to be released. How could no one say anything? Did he not matter? It was his birthday and not a single happy birthday wish for anyone. Kane crossed his arms and huffed loudly, "Errogent assholes," Kane grunted, as the rumble of a coming storm rolled in. "I'd do anything for them, but when I need something...their gone."

Suddenly, his phone vibrated alerting Kane that he received a text which made him jump in surprise. A smile of hope came to Kane's face, as he picked up his phone. Maybe someone remembered.

Taker:  
At Corner store want anything?

After reading, Kane's smile disappeared, as he answered with a simple, "Nah." Did Taker even remember? Kane fell back in his chair and let his mind take over.

He began to remember...good things like when he first tag teamed with X-Pac, or Mankind, when he and Taker stopped fighting for just a moment to join forces and fight as one, and when he met Daniel Bryan. Such wonderful times with great memories that almost didn't sound real. His life had been such a tragedy he had almost forgot the good times, he had been blessed with, yet that was the past...and where were those people now?

X-pac...Retired, Mankind...alive, I think? Taker...He's retired, but we're all in denial, and Daniel...Kane hadn't talked to him in weeks. The sudden realization made Kane's eyes water, as the storm rolled in. Thunder crashed and as Kane's tears broke free, so did the rain, as if the sky itself was crying for him. He cussed quietly, as he brought both hands to his face covering his red cheeks, as tears rolled down quickly like streams.

Why did everything have to change? Why couldn't things just stay the same? Why do people have to leave?

These questions floated and picked at Kane's brain, as he tried to calm himself down. He hated when his mind took him to such a dark place.He had his episodes here and there, but they were usally tear free all he had to do was go to Taker, complain about a 'headache' and the Deadman would fix it. Kane couldn't remember the last time he had cried over a memory, but suddenly his phone buzzed again.

Taker:  
Why are you crying?

Kane's heart fell to his stomach, as he reread the text. He knew Taker could sense tension in others, but break downs...that was new. With fast hands, Kane wiped his eyes dry and tried to clear up, as the storm got worse outside. Knowing his brother, Kane knew the Deadman would appear out of no where and catch him with teary eyes which would be horrible to explain.

No wanting to get caught, Kane darted to the bathroom and splashed his face with cold water. He avoided the mirror by any means necessary ducking, bending awkwardly, and even looking down at his feet. Moments passed, till Kane heard the front door open and Taker call out his name.

With a shaken voice Kane called out which sent Taker storming into the dining room in pure silence. Kane was almost afraid to leave the bathroom with puffy eyes, but he also didn't want to look in the mirror to check his appearance. Taker's silence worried Kane, he could hear Taker's boots moving around the table, but nothing else.

Kane stood in the bathroom completely still without saying a word, as his heart raced. What was Taker doing? Suddenly, Kane could hear humming not a creepy, dark hum he was used to, but it was soft and cheerful. He listened for a moment and quickly caught on it was Taker humming, he couldn't make out the song, but his humming was lovely. With a bit of courage and a quiet hand, Kane slowly opened the door and popped his head through. A tiny shadow of a flame danced around the dinning room, yet Kane couldn't see the reason he couldn't smell smoke, and the fire alarm wasn't going off. 

"Are you going to stay in the bathroom, or are you going to come out and say hello?"

Taker voice caught Kane off guard, as he stumbled out of the bathroom, and casually walked into the dining room. Taker was sitting to the right of the last chair on the end of the table where a small, circular, chocolate cake sat with a single burning candle.

Kane's jaw almost hit the floor when he spotted the cake, yet he couldn't speak, as Taker showed a small smile and a chuckle.

"Happy birthday, little brother."


End file.
